The present invention relates to a scanning electron microscope (hereinafter, SEM) that captures an image of a review target through detection of electrons emitted from a part of an industry product, especially a semiconductor being in a semiconductor wafer process irradiated with converged electron beams and, more specifically, to a defect review method and device for a semiconductor device that reviews in detail any defect detected by an SEM-type semiconductor wafer inspection device and an SEM-type semiconductor pattern measurement device both required to capture an image of high magnification, and a semiconductor wafer to go through more detailed inspection based on the defect detected by these inspection devices.
As a semiconductor is reduced in size, control over the wafer manufacturing process is getting difficult more and more for the semiconductor. In the exposure process for the semiconductor, a difference of pattern size caused by optical proximity effects becomes not negligible, i.e., between the design pattern and the pattern transferred to a resist. In consideration thereof, optical proximity correction (OPC) has been performed through simulation of the optical proximity effects for correcting a mask pattern. In the exposure process of using an OPC-applied mask, the spots where deficiencies are often caused with a relative ease due to the process variation i.e., hot spots.
In such hot spots, the layout design change has been recently popular for the mask to be normally manufactured without being susceptible to any process variation of some level if occurred. Such mask designing for suppressing any possible deficiency during manufacturing is getting popular as DFM (Design For Manufacturing), and for performing DFM with efficiency, a demand is growing for a system that can smoothly feed back the state of manufacturing to designing. To meet such a demand, as described in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2002-33365), there is a method for automatically determining a point of managing the state of manufacturing through analysis of CAD (Computer Aided Design) data, and an image of this position is captured using a microscope such as SEM (Scanning Electron Microscope) for review use.
There is another method in Patent Document 2 (JP-A-10-135288) for managing the state of manufacturing through reviewing of defects with a high magnification using a review apparatus including a microscope such as SEM. The defects are those detected through inspection of a wafer entirely or partially.